<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2021 by Blueaway (blueaway)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376388">2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway'>Blueaway (blueaway)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很快我们就40岁了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans &amp; Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/ Part 1. Seb /</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“圣诞后见。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris抓起外套准备离开，给了他一个几乎碾碎胸骨的拥抱。上一次用到这样的力量还是在第二部电影的片场，他们演习如何杀死对方，看起来却像共舞。</p><p> </p><p>你要杀了我吗？半口咖啡还卡在喉咙里，他咳了两声，试图挽留的双手还是将Chris推出门外。“再见，还得你来见我。”</p><p> </p><p>冬天才刚来，圣诞不过一周开外，从做完爱抽身而退到抓起那件丑毙了的外套准备离开，中间不到五分钟。刚才他还在想，或许下一次不要那么快见，因为Chris做完爱后抽身得如此匆忙，吻得没有一丝散漫，以为一个粉身碎骨的拥抱就能补偿他们失去的时间。</p><p> </p><p>可恶的是，这个拥抱真的奏效。不要那么快见，也说明有的是时间。</p><p> </p><p>他如愿以偿，可是他错了：从那天起他们再也没见。他怀疑那个拥抱杀死的不只是他，而是整个纽约。曾经鲜艳到将人淹死的广告灯光依旧照耀着空荡荡的街道，像伫在雨中望着窗内的异乡人。窗内又有什么呢？他已经厌倦磨损的绒布沙发、干燥凝固的空气、这张带床头板的双人床（Chris选的），每天独自占着床的一边翻书，收发邮件，为窗外的警笛声心碎。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>上次拥抱别人是什么时候？已经过去七周了。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>想念阳光沙滩，想念异国酒店，想念那个拥抱。想念在MoMA躲避潜伏的摄像机，晨跑时撞见Lobby Hero的首演海报，晚上九点坐火车去波士顿只为了淋着雨陪他遛狗。所有最基本的美好以及不美好，包括在中央公园被打劫。</p><p> </p><p><strong>早上醒来外面在下雨。我听见了。你睡得好吗？还不错，没怎么做梦。你呢？我也是。饿了没？点披萨吧。</strong>在这张双人床躺在一起的时候，在性占据上风之后，脆弱和渴望一同醒来，无论对话多么琐碎，他们都能听到另一股摇摇欲坠的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>现在，同样的对话，同样冷静，隔着手机屏幕，谈论雨和披萨都提不起劲。你好吗？还好，你呢？还活着。每天都一样。每天都天杀的一样。</p><p> </p><p>这并不出奇。在收到队二剧本之后，继父去世前的两年里，语言就已经开始散发垂暮之气。对话就像对剧本，不断重复同一个段落：“爸。”“早，年轻人。”“我是Seb。”“那么你不是我的心肝。”“你以前叫我痘痘。”“听着，给我拿抽屉里的那个那个来。”最终总是拆开一整个抽屉，翻出所有物件，逐一说出它们的名称。蜂蜜是A，水杯是B，指甲钳是C。</p><p> </p><p>二十多年前，当他还是个长着青春痘的罗马尼亚怪孩子，继父不厌其烦地纠正他那从拉丁语系承袭而来的字母发音。A读作A，不是“啊”；C是C，不是K。那时他从不叫爸，只唤他Anthony。他花了半个月才把这名字的拼写搞清楚。</p><p> </p><p>冬日战士在金库里回想起桥上的男人时，他其实在想那一天：他在罗克兰的屋子里为继父读新剧本，<strong>你一辈子都认识我</strong>，他念。然后继父变回了Anthony，说，你的名字是痘痘。</p><p> </p><p>后来他们再也没有机会对话。收到讣告的那晚，他梦见他们聊了整整四个小时。</p><p> </p><p>Chris说：“能够失去的就能够找回来。”眼里令人心安的悲悯通常只有在穿上戏服才能瞥见。“至少他再也不会忘记自己，只要你继续谈论他。”</p><p> </p><p>五年过去了，在彻底脱下戏服后，那种悲悯落在了他自己身上。“<strong>我们从来就没在一起过，因为我们没时间。十年了，我们浪费了太多时间，我们不年轻了。我们完蛋了。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>他理解这种歇斯底里的焦虑，当时Chris刚过完三十七岁生日，他也即将告别三十的分水岭。四十正朝他们飞奔而来，浑身上下的细胞都叫嚣着终止这鳏夫般的生活，让那张该死的双人床派上用处，没准不久就得备好婴儿床。可他们还是不理不顾，紧闭窗帘，在喘息的夹缝中盼着下一波散漫的吻，假装自己在异国巡游，没有另一双鳏夫比他们更相爱。</p><p> </p><p>他在世界封锁之前意识到，他们可能真的要完蛋了。那天，他说起见证一切开始的那片海滩，他们在沉默中牵住了对方的鼻息，缓缓走着，好像真如剧本里所写，认识了七十年一样。</p><p> </p><p>Chris问，哪片海滩？</p><p> </p><p>他不作答，只是突然想起，明年Chris就四十岁了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天早上出了太阳，几只灰鸽顺着褐石色的公寓楼扑打翅膀，挨家挨户地寻觅窗边的面包屑。手机提示音又响了，数字仍在增长，警笛呼啸再过。</p><p> </p><p>早，你还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>不好。一点儿也不好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>/ Part 2. Chris /</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>星期八结束后，Chris独自坐在床上，吸进，呼出，适应那气味，直至闻不见。然后他起身烧水。烧水期间，他捡起地毯上的套头衫穿上，解开了鞋带。鞋带太紧。水沸腾了，他拆开一袋速溶咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian把他买的那杯咖啡喝光后离开了，在杯沿留下一排齿印，和在他右肩头留下的一样。如果他因呼吸过度死在这个酒店房间，罪名自然就落在这排前牙的主人头上，作案动机也很简单：让他留下。</p><p> </p><p>Seb说，<strong>把门留着，你总会忘记些什么要回来拿的。</strong></p><p> </p><p>Seb还说，要不我们不要做我们了，却依旧用他自己的方式索求回吻，骑坐在他身上撑开直抵心胃的通道，前牙穿进他的皮肤，好像要把他缝进床单里。</p><p> </p><p>吻那些没吻过的地方，像在探索，又像告别。手肘，膝盖，每一个纹身，最后将一根缠在他嘴边的头发捏走，说“星期九见，朋友”。</p><p> </p><p>把每个酒店房间当午夜私人影院，翌日穿走他的气味，喝光他的咖啡，抢回离开的主动权，然后说这是友谊。</p><p> </p><p>可是如果只是友谊，我的朋友，那排齿痕为什么这么痛？我为什么再次错过飞机？那些絮絮叨叨的电影又为什么从来不告诉我们错过飞机也无济于事，反正总会有下一趟航班带我离开，用不着一天，你留下的齿痕就不再痛了。</p><p> </p><p>他想起来，最开始的时候Scott问：“你喜欢他哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>他答：“他的牙。”</p><p> </p><p>那时Seb还没整牙，住在纽约东区一间没有电梯的单人公寓，睡的是一张单人床。那床对他们来说太小太窄，躺在上面他们必须像救生艇上两个相拥求生的落难者，Seb一咧嘴笑，那颗脱离秩序的尖牙就在他眼前咧开另一个笑中笑。后来他买了一台新相机，没日没夜地四处瞎拍，框住他的一举一动，镜头从他在沙发读书的远景拉近，直到那颗牙现身成为特写。</p><p> </p><p>他的牙医父亲也许从来不知道，不完美的牙也可以让人臻于完美。如果能见到那时的Seb，他一定会明白的。</p><p> </p><p>如果Seb也能明白就好了。</p><p> </p><p>他自己倒也不清楚，这种狂热究竟是因为那颗牙让他逃离了完美的规训，还是因为它总在提醒，他们可以挤在那张小床上，挨得那么近。</p><p> </p><p>某天在厨房找面粉时发现包装袋底下压着一张手写菜谱。Seb的字迹。小麦粉、鸭胸肉、百里香、比利时啤酒、月桂，每项食材后都画了勾，除了黄油。</p><p> </p><p>他想起他们被兑了咖啡的威士忌放倒在厨房地板上，用黄油做润滑，膝盖骨闻起来像烤面包，每寸皮肤都被赋予食欲。后来Seb叼着一根肉桂试图当烟点燃，不问自答：</p><p> </p><p>“我说，我再也不会像爱你一样爱别人。”</p><p> </p><p>这时他还被酒劲折磨着，脑门儿突突跳，只注意到吊灯格外刺眼，灯罩该擦了。</p><p> </p><p>“不过我也没有很爱你。”肉桂的味道飘到了耳边，问他是否还记得那片海。</p><p> </p><p>“哪片？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>屋内没声音，有那么几秒他还以为Seb已经回家了。</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么来着。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“帮我倒杯水。”</p><p> </p><p>“Dodger，帮这人倒杯水。”Seb把狗唤来就爬起身走向浴室，“下床后我再也不是你的狗。”</p><p> </p><p>“你甚至无床可下。”他躺在地板上任狗舔去剩下的牛油，打趣道，“瞧我这浑身狗牙印！”</p><p> </p><p>像那些计划好却从没来得及打勾的事项，那道菜也没做成，他们耗光了油。他小声说了句，回来，我已经开始想你了。Dodger没有理他。</p><p> </p><p>如今要是Scott再问那个问题，他根本答不上来，或者可以说个没完。但第一个跳进脑海的答案是他从不掩饰脆弱。他总会不经意地把情绪落在一角，让脆弱有迹可循，比如现在，他们像最后存活的战士分别守着兵临城下的纽约和波士顿。<strong>你还好吗？</strong>他问。<strong>不好。一点儿也不好。</strong>他答。</p><p> </p><p>他没有嘘寒问暖，他只是说谢谢，我也是。他甚至没有告诉Seb，他正试着在后院铺一条卵石路，Dodger在帮倒忙，从屋里叼来了一些，“那片沙滩”上拾来的几颗黑石正被狗舌舔得晶亮，仿佛刚被那年夏天的夕阳和海水烫灼过。</p><p> </p><p>他记得。他当然记得。当下只是空气中无用却庞大的氮，他所能拥有的现在变成了去年的12月，2014年的夏秋交际，记不清哪个月的2011年，或者“等一切都结束了”的2021年。</p><p> </p><p>如果这些小物件不叫记忆，那他根本无法拥有现在，因为他们甚至无法拥有时间。</p><p> </p><p>Seb和他谈论过这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你睡了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”他在片场夹着手机，凌晨一点了，化妆师和道具师仍在临时搭起的衣橱边为下一个场景争论。</p><p> </p><p>“我突然想起一件事。先声明我没醉，你醉没醉我就不知道了。我想起在十二岁时第一次入境，在移民局办公室看见墙面的海报上印着一张大脸，旁边用几个大字写着'美国梦'。成为居民后，我妈没日没夜地工作，几年内我家从底特律搬到罗格斯又到新泽西，写作课布置了一个作业——我得定义这个梦。我写了三页纸，你知道我写了什么。我正在我的梦里活着，没什么可抱怨的。你睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我听着。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，谢谢。但我逐渐认识到，这个梦的主要行当，就是为了生活而献身。”Seb听起来有些懒散，中途停顿的呼吸声被身边的争执掩过，而良久后电话那头又有了动静。“你会觉得我喝醉了吧，我没有，但我真想小时候就认识你。十二岁的我，和十三岁的你。事情会很不一样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，班里会少一个怪胎，我很快乐。我们一起演舞台剧。我陪你去补英语课。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说得就像已经发生过一样，而我们几乎没有这些时间。永远没时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“永远是不是就等于没有时间？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许吧。对了，猜我看到什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>“地铁站。我看见你了，站在Daniel Craig身边，穿着白色毛衣，看起来像个十足的混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“别剧透哈哈。”</p><p> </p><p>“耀眼得要命的混蛋，我要瞎了。”Seb在笑。“祝你生日快乐。祝你生日快乐。祝你生日快乐，Chris，祝你生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>这是十一月，这天甚至不是他的生日。屋里的人们停止了争执，声源转移到他的嘴角，而他只是把嘴角咧至手机话筒。</p><p> </p><p>“这只是十一月。”他像在化妆灯铺成的烛光前许愿的寿星，希望这被普世梦所囚禁的生活发生改变，也许现在就改变。可他还是说，“圣诞过后，我们可以做些什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有时间了？”</p><p> </p><p>“有。”</p><p> </p><p>“回去工作吧，像你说的，我们根本不需要有时间。我们已经有了永远。”</p><p> </p><p>Seb挂了电话，随后发来一条短信，短信只有两个emoji：</p><p> </p><p>🕑🕑</p><p> </p><p>他的牙开始发酸，转身走回了片场，哼起生日歌。声音在空气中的传播速度是1马赫，波士顿和纽约相隔340英里，永远被分成上千分钟，把这段每人都熟知的旋律送到一个人耳边。</p><p> </p><p>一想到这，他再也不想过生日了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/ Part 3. Seb himself /</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他独自回到那片海，却没法想起所有事，甚至忘了当时的C穿着哪件丑毙了的套头衫。夕阳与海鸥一同失去斗志，斜斜懒懒地穿过海雾，地球已四十多亿岁，自由女神显得如此年轻，孜孜不倦地举着那把冰冷的火炬。</p><p> </p><p><strong>终于结束了</strong>，C说。</p><p> </p><p>他想起来，当时第二部电影杀青，脸上的战损还没卸净，又多了撕咬的新痕，他们看起来像两具从战争生还的幽灵，惨胜，耗光了子弹和台词后漫无目的地在海边漂游。</p><p> </p><p>然后不知是哪位的指尖有了目的，缓缓游向另一个手掌，他想：<strong>终于开始了，</strong>对一个人的渴望开始拥有自毁前程的力量。</p><p> </p><p>再然后的十年来，那些激烈的渴望变得温柔，温柔得有时软弱，坍缩成如柴米油盐般不可或缺的亲密，连衣物都渴望被穿起呵护。</p><p> </p><p>短讯提示音响起，C发来一张卵石路的照片。</p><p> </p><p>所以你是记得的吧，他想，捡起一块石头握着，没回复。他坐在海边翻手机相册，发现C在他谨慎的躲藏下完美隐匿，几乎没留下任何身影。除了一个C下厨的视频，镜头却诚诚恳恳关注着手里的食物。</p><p> </p><p>“你希望以何种方式被记住？”问这个问题的杂志企图以此为卖点被记住。那天早上六点他从熟睡的C身边爬起来，做了鳄梨三明治，在冰箱留了个便条提醒他吃。冰箱贴上用粗体字印着一句格格不入的“禁止狩猎”，每次看到他都莫名觉得好笑。</p><p> </p><p>每当他们在一起都像在表演人性和兽性的厮磨。他们咬住某块灵活的肌肉几乎吮出汁液来。他们其实可以吃掉对方的。但他们没有。他们只是尝尝不孤独是什么味道，其中分泌出一种对抗世界的错觉，因为他们暂时摆脱了人类孤生独死的命运，变成龙虾，海马，珊瑚，成双成对的群居物——他们一直在为自己狩猎，那句标语简直形同虚设。</p><p> </p><p>随后的采访，当记者问出那个考验人自恋程度的问题，他回答说，希望他们记得我是个好人。</p><p> </p><p>还希望从今往后，当他看见三明治的时候，他脑海中想的是我。</p><p> </p><p>——当然，这个回答永远留在了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>他开始习惯口罩和人们的隔离状态。原本他乐观地以为这种生活会给他更多自处时间，但事实似乎并非如此。那些受苦的人，本该时刻有人想着他们，可人类就是擅长让彼此受苦。他在翻看新闻的间隙读《孤独的城市》，三十年前痛失所爱的人们在国会台阶前撒下爱人的骨灰，控诉整个体系对艾滋的冷眼漠视。他在半夜下楼清倒垃圾，空荡荡的纽约美丽又可怕，回家后他几近偏执地每隔半小时用肥皂水洗手。</p><p> </p><p>在准备结束一次线上咨询时，他问他的心理咨询师，如果轮到她需要心理咨询怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>他从未向她问过如此私人的问题，可现在他就是对所有能接触到的人异常好奇。</p><p> </p><p>“通常我会在家开一瓶红酒，看一部悲伤的电影，只为了大哭一场。第二天会好很多，但这只是一种宣泄手段，并非疏导。”</p><p> </p><p>这种物理疗法让他失望，明明不久前她还说宣泄不是感受情绪的途径，反而是自我麻木。不过这也让他松了口气，因为没有任何人能驯服情绪。</p><p> </p><p>那晚他却打开Before We Go，做了同样的事。</p><p> </p><p>如果他从未认识C，这部电影对他来说会更纯粹。他们曾在酒店房间打过时空电话，他告诉2011年的自己，等准备好了再坠入爱。可他们哪有这么多时间去准备。现在看来更残酷，2020的两个圈就像两颗垂死的钟，在同一个时区迈着不同的角度，拉扯，挣扎。这电影谈论的也许根本就不是爱情，而是两个同样在人生岔路口的成年人争分夺秒试图让步伐回到正轨，尽管那都不是他们真正渴求的。他们没有选择，他们没有时间。他们有彼此，但只有一夜。</p><p> </p><p>C很少提起这部电影，出于显而易见的原因。那段时间C甚至不用手机了，只给他留下一个座机电话。他受够了铺天盖地的艺评在标题就拿它与Before Sunrise做对比，尽管这确实是一部致敬电影，可他不明白，被致敬的那对小年轻为什么能够如此天真烂漫，对话像滔滔不绝的演说，漫无目的地在城市里漫步，好像时间永远没有尽头？</p><p> </p><p>也许真如C所说，我们不年轻了。所以他才这么忿恨这么脆弱，在电影收尾时決堤失控。</p><p> </p><p>太阳就要沉进海里，海鸥飞走了，自由女神还在。他记起第一次来纽约，乘船在神像脚边游览，他学着她的姿势举起手中的热狗，咧开的嘴边沾了蛋黄酱，音乐振奋他十三岁的小心脏。他爱上了纽约，沉醉在这声光轰炸里，一时以为这就是美国梦。</p><p> </p><p>很久以前，或者说从一开始，他就想通了。选择爱他就是选择与时空为敌。他们永远不可能像普通人那样去爱，却又难免落俗，只能像普通人一样去爱。</p><p> </p><p>十年来见到他又离开，把心事都说开，到头来，一切在“正轨”面前终究无关紧要，镁光灯的光亮终会盖过那场日落。如果再多些成熟，少些为自己开脱的说辞，他们的结局也许就是本世纪的When Harry Met Sally吧。</p><p> </p><p>从来没有在一起，是因为从来没有做好准备厌倦你。</p><p> </p><p>——他又找到说辞了，最终还是在手机敲出心口不一的话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>